


The Crystal Heart

by Thunder23Shock



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Heart - Freeform, F/M, Poor Quality, interdimensional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder23Shock/pseuds/Thunder23Shock
Summary: Two worlds collide as the crystal heart is shattered





	1. A samurai called Jack

A figure dressed in a white kimino wearing a straw hat stood alone in a desolate wasteland. The hat covered his face and he had a sword tied around his waste. The sword was sheathed and appeared to be black all that could be seen on it was a golden diamond pattern on the handle. Then out of the ground burst an entire legion of strange creatures. The creatures were wolflike in appearence and held long black axes they stood on their hind legs their mouthes were full of large jagged teeth their claws looked more like daggers than claws and their skin was completely black. They rushed at the figure and he drew his sword revealing a light grey metallic shine. The figure ran to match their speed and a battle soon warrior slashed with his sword and all the monsters fell to the ground before vanishing into clouds of shadow. Then another wave took the arose and rushed the warrior. But as with their comrades this wave was brought down with a single slash. The battle continued wave after wave of the monsters slowly fell and eventually they stopped coming. "I have had it with these games Shadowrath." The warrior cried out into the sky. He sloowly began walking and more monster jumped out of the ground to battle him. He cut through them with ease and eventually the warrior made his way to a large black castle. More of the monsters ambushed him and they quickly fell. He burst through the door and screamed "Shadowrath fight me like a man!" The warrior looked ahead to see a figure adorned in a black cloak the figure was completely black except for his two white eyes. The figure stood and said "Well, well if it isn't the samurai. I was wondering when you would finally have the guts to challenge me." The samurai looked at Shadowrath with a gaze of pure rage before he unsheathed his blade and rushed the figure. Shadowrath drew his own blade and the two began a brutal swordfight. Shadowrath was though but the samurai had him outmatched and was successful in slashing Shadowrath's face. Shadowrath screamed in pain and gazed at the samurai with an evil glare. His left eye was now a blood red color and the scar that the samurai had just made was emitting a purple aura. Shadowrath went completely crazy and started attacking the samurai like a wild animal. The samurai was a fast thinker and was able the create another scar on Shadowrath this time it was on his chest emitting the same purple aura that the other scar had. Shadowrath calmed down before saying "You are a great warrior samurai. Perhaps you are worthy of facing me in my true form." Shadowrath's right eye turned blood red just like his left and he let out a shriek that rattled the skies. Shadowrath grew to five times his original size and turned into a monster very much like the ones that the samurai had fought out side only this one was wearing a dark suit of armor. The monster let out a growling roar and the samurai raised his blade to strike the beast. A battle followed and the samurai actually had trouble in his battle with the monster. The samurai refused to let up though and quickly began rapidally attacking the beast. The monster tried using his powers to defeat the samurai. He spewed out fire balls and sludge and began calling bolts of lightning down from the sky and throwing large rocks at the samurai. However these attacks were quite ineffective as the samurai just dodged them with ease. The monster refused to quite and regenerated any damage that the samurai had given to him. Eventually the beast grew tired but the samurai showed no signs of slowing down his assult. The monster lost the battle in the end. Shaowrath reverted back to his normal form and retreated, the samurai followed him however and quickly he saw what Shadowrath had been working on. A portal to another dimension. The samurai asked "What is this?" Shadowrath showed a hideous smile and replied "It's a portal to an alternate universe that I will take over and rule as king or better yet god." The samurai scowled before saying "I will not allow another dimension to fall into your evil tyranny." He leaoped foward in an attempt to kill Shadowrath but his sword missed. "You are too late." Shaowrath said with a wicked grin. He pulled a large pink jewel in the shape of a heart from his cloak. "The crystal heart," the samurai screamed "Where did you get that?" Shadowrath flashed a toothy smile before saying "That is not important, what is important is what I will do with it." He was about to step into the portal until the samurai tackled him. They were both sent through to who knows where. "What have you done samurai?" Shadowrath screamed. "saved a dimension." he said with a smile show on his face for the first time. Shadowrath was being pulled a small portal and he screamed with the last of his breath "Curse you samurai Jack!" before vanishing into the portal. another one of the portals approached Jack and the samurai braced for impact. He landed out side of a large building before passing out in a large snowstorm.


	2. A legendary Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between light and dark begins

An alarm clock rang out its usual loud beeping noise as a teenager turns over to hit the snooze button. "Five more minutes." He groaned softly as he reached for the snooze button. He accidentaly placed his hand on an airhorn he had left by his bed and the loud noise filled his room. He threw off his covers and said "Great, now I'm up." He threw on a yellow shirt, a pair of cactis, and a purple windbreaker before heading downstairs. He was greated by a another teenager in a chef's outfit making a large stack of pancakes. The other teenager looked up and said "Morning Arceus, how did you sleep last night?" The teenager said in an overly cheerful manor. "I slept fine Mew." Arceus replied as he grabbed for a cereal box on top of the refridgerator. Mew looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What?" Arceus asked. "You are aware I'm making pancakes right?" Mew said. "Yeah, but I'm still having cereal." Arceus said. "Whatever." Mew replied. Arceus looked at Mew with an aggravated expression. "Mew?" He said in an overly serious tone. "Isn't Rayquaza supposed to be cooking breakfast this morning?" Mew just there almost petrified with fear. "Mew?" Arceus said. Mew slowly turned his head to meet the other teenager. "Mew, why isn't Rayquaza making breakfast?" Arceus now had a very stern look on his face. "I promised him that I would do his and Giratina's chores for three months." "Mew why would you make a deal like that?" Arceus asked. "It was for something really important to me." Mew replied. A large plate was throw at Mew and it just barely missed him. "Mew where's our breakfast at?" A voice echoed from the dining room. Arceus peeked his head through the doorway and saw three people sitting down at the dining room table. Two of them where girls and the last one was a boy. The first girl wore a green dress with a small tiara in her hair, she was texting on her phone. The boy wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and had a blue windbreaker, he was quietly humming. The last girl was wearing a white shirt, a red skirt, and had one a red jacket, her arms were crossed and she had a sour look on her face. "Well?" The girl in the red jacket asked. "Latias hold your horses." Mew's voice echoed from the kitchen. He rushed out carrying three plates of pancakes. "For Latias." He said as he put the pancakes down in front of her. "For Latios." He put a plate down in front of the boy. "And finally, for my sweetiepie Celebi." Mew placed the pancakes down and leaned in close to Celebi. She looked up from her phone and gave me an ice-cold stare. "If you try to kiss me you'll lose an arm." She said mantaining her death gaze. "Great now that everyone has had their breakfast, where are Rayquaza and Giratina at?" Arceus asked in a rather demanding tone. Latias gestered to the living room. Arceus looked inside to see a girl and a boy gazing into each other's eyes both of them smiling and blushing. Arceus loudly cleared his throat and got the attention of the two. The boy was wearing a green jacket with red stripes and blue jeans. The girl was wearing a black dress with red stripes that came down to her heels. "Now then, where are the others at?" Arceus asked in a rather annoyed manor. A loud explosion was heard from the city behind them. "Nevermind, I know." Arceus said as he warped out of the hall of origins. He transported down to the city to find the city in absolute chaos. A girl in a pink and light blue dress fell from the sky and destroyed a car. Arceus ran to her said. "Cresselia, what's going on here?" Arceus shouted. "You cannot win." Arceus looked up to see a figure clothed in black wearing a red scarf charging up another blast at Cressilia. "We'll see about that Darkrai." she screamed as she took off after him. Two others were battling on the shore, a boy in a red jacket and girl wearing a light blue dress. "Game over Kyogre." he screamed as he fired a blast of fire at her. "I don't think so Groundon." Kyogre said while she dodged his attack. Another blast called Arceus' attention to a girl in a long red dress and a boy wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. "You can't beat me Lugia." The girl said. "I beg to differ Ho-oh." Lugia replied as he fired a beam of energy. Arceus saw another two going at. A girl wearing a pure white dress and boy wearing a black Jacket and pants. "You're a worthy opponent Reshiram." The boy said. "As are you Zekrom." She replied. Another blast called Arceus' to another skyscraper. A girl in a light purple dress was facing a boy wearing a blue shirt and pants. "You won't survive my spacial rend Dialga." The girl said. "And you won't survive my roar of time Palkia." Dialga replied. The sixth and final blast was from a girl in a navy blue dress fighting a boy wearing a red hoodie. "We're evenly matched Yveltal." The girl said. "That doesn't mean I will let up Xerneas." "ENOUGH!" Arceus screamed. The battles stopped and they all ran to Arceus. "Everyone in the hall of origins now." He said. "Yes Arceus." They all replied in unison. Arceus transported them back to the hall of origins and before he walked in he heard a rustling coming from one of the bushes. He looked in and saw a strange figure. The figure stood up and looked at Arceus. "Greetings," The figure said, "I am Samurai Jack."


	3. Crossroads of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two worlds collide

The figure stood up and looked at Arceus. "I am Samurai Jack." He said. "Who are you." Arceus snapped out of his daze and told Jack his name. "I am Arceus, ruler of the hall of origins." "Never heard of you before." Jack said. Arceus was suprised by what the samurai had told him. "You've never heard of me?" Arceus asked Jack. "Never." Jack replied. "Then surly you've heard of the legendaries, right?" Arceus asked. Jack shook his head. Arceus was quietly mumbling to himself wondering how this stranger had never heard of him before. "How did you get here?" Arceus asked. "Through an inter-dimensional portal." Jack replied. Arceus was almost frozen after he heard these words. "An i-inter-d-dimensional portal?" Arceus said almost paralized with fear. "Yes," the samurai replied, "What's wrong." Arceus woke up from his daze, "Nothing, please allow me to invite you to the hall of origins." Arceus gestured to his home. "Thank you." Jack replied as he bowed to Arceus. Then out of nowhere the same monsters Jack had fought in Shadowrath's dimension burst from the ground. "What are these?" Arceus screamed. "Shadowclan, they are here for me." Jack replied as he drew his sword to fight the Shadowclan. They rushed at him and were sent to the ground with a single slash. More arose from the ground and Arceus began fighting them as well. His attacks however failed to even harm the shadowclan. Arceus quickly became surrounded by the monsters, he said his final prayers just as the monsters all crumbled to the ground and vanished in clouds of shadow. "How did you do that?" Arceus was shocked at how powerful the samurai was. "When you live in my dimension being weak is not an option." the samurai replied as he sheathed his sword. The two entered the hall of origins and saw Mew sitting on the couch. "Mew, where is everyone?" Arceus asked. "In bed, you were gone for eight hours." Mew replied. Mew turned to face Jack. "Who is this?" He asked. Arceus had forgotten about his guest. "This is Samurai Jack." He replied. Jack bowed to Mew who was paralized on the spot. "Samurai Jack!" Mew screamed. He grabbed a camera and took a picture of him and the samurai. "Will you sign my replica sword?" Mew asked. Jack was confused by the question. "Mew, what's going on here?" Arceus asked the teenager. "I'm the president of the Samurai Jack fan club." Mew stated before his expression turned to one of disappointment. "Please don't tell Celebi, she would think I'm a geek." Mew whipered. The bedroom light flicked on. "Mew would you get me a glass of water." Celebi said from the top step. "Sure thing." Mew replied. He left for the kitchen and Jack stood up. "I need your help to get back to my home dimension Arceus." Jack said. "I'm sorry Jack but I don't know how to do something like that." Arceus said in a depressed tone. Mew walked into the living room carrying a bowl of nachos. "You need to reassemble the crystal heart." Mew said. Jack looked at him as if he was crazy. "Two things, first how do you know about the crystal heart and how do you know it can return me to my home?" Jack asked Mew. Mew stood up, and said "First, I never miss an episode of Samurai Jack and second, it says in the episode guide that Jack reassembles the crystal heart to escape from the alternate dimension." Jack looked at him with a puzzled expression. "You're a TV show Jack," Mew said "Just like we're a video game, a card game, and an TV show, right Arceus." Arceus shot an annoyed look at him. "Mew, I'd rather you didn't break the forth wall." Arceus said. "Sorry Arceus." Mew said looking down at the nachos. "Anyway," Jack interupted "How do I reassemble the crystal heart?" Mew and Arceus looked at each other. "We must create true love amongst the holders of the fragments." Mew said. "How do you know that?" Jack asked. "Plot convenience," Mew replied "The writer of this story is pretty lazy." Arceus groaned, "What did I say about breaking the forth wall." "Sorry." Mew squeked. Jack cleared his troat getting the attention of the two. "And how do I find the holders?" Jack asked. "You go to an halfway house and ask to see the holder you wish to speak to." Mew chuckled slightly as he said this. Arceus slapped the back of his head and said, "No creepypasta references." Arceus looked up to the sky and said, "Hey writer, can we have a crystal heart tracker?" The tracker came down and smacked Mew ont the head. Arceus picked up the tracker and said, "Let's get going I have a feeling this is going to be a long story."


	4. Land and Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first shard revealed

The scanner blinked a few times before finally focusing on two people who Arceus and Mew immediantly recognized. "That's Groundon and Kyogre." Mew said in a shrilled voice. "They hate each other how could they possibly have a fragment of the crystal heart." Arceus said. "They must be destined to be together or the crystal heart fragment wouldn't have chosen them as it's host." Jack said as he begin using the scanner to find another one of the crystal heart's fragments. "Looks like we have to get them to fall in love." Arceus told Mew. "Don't worry, I know exactly how to make the two fall in love." Mew said as Arceus began sweating. One day had passed and Mew had finished his "ingenius" plan tomake Groundon and Kyogre fall in love with each other. By the next morning he had called Jack and Arceus in to show them what he had been working on. "There are so many ways that this plan could backfire Mew." Arceus said. "I am aware, but it will not fail and they will be dating before tomorrow." Mew said with a sly grin on his face. He went to speak with Groundon. "Groundon what's up?" He said in an overly cheerful manor. "Not much Mew, how have you been doing?" Groundon said. "Good," Mew replied "Anyway, I have two tickets for a new horror movie that I think you should check out, it's just your style man." Groundon shot Mew an evil glare. "Alright Mew, what do you want in return?" He said. "Oh nothing, nothing at all," Mew replied "Well maybe a little something." Groundon groaned, "Alright Mew what do you want?" Mew smiled, "I have two tickets but you only need one, so I want you to take the other and ask Kyogre out." "What?" Groundon said almost screaming. "What, you don't want the tickets?" Mew said. Groundon growled, "If she says no I'm going to pop you." Groundon left the living room and went up the stairs to Kyogre's room. He knocked on the door and a voice from inside said, "Come in." Groundon walked in and saw Kyogre lying on her bed reading a magazine. "Hey Groundon." She said as she walked over towards him. "What's up?" Groundon took a deep breath and said, "Would you like to come with me to the movies?" She was stunned for a few minutes but eventually said, "Like a date?" "Um, I guess." He replied. "I'd love to." She responded. Groundon perked his head. "You would?" He asked. "Sure," she replied "It'll be fun." "I'll see you at eight." He said as he left her room. Palkia ran down the stairs and stopped right in front of Arceus. "Arceus, Groundon just asked Kyogre out on a date!" "So." He replied. She just grunted and left. Night fell quickly and the movie theater opened. Groundon went to Kyogre's room to see if she was finished getting dressed. She came out of her room and the two began a long walk to the movie theater. "Is it a scary movie?" Kyogre asked. Groundon just smiled, "I hope so." The movie began and Kyogre grabbed Groundon after the first scare. He kissed her forehead and said, "I won't let anything hurt you." She looked up at him with a pair of big puppy dog eyes. (Did I just say that.) he thought to himself. He had constantly been fighting her since they were kids and now he felt like he cared about her. She held Groundon for the remainder of the movie and never left his side. Once the movie was over the two left holding hands. Groundon looked in her eyes and said something he thought would ruin his life, "I love you." He mentally slapped himself for saying something like that. She looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes and said, "I love you too." Groundon leaned in close and kissed her. There was a big flash of light and the first piece of the crystal heart had appeared. Mew grabbed the piece as he had been following them. "One down, eight to go."


	5. Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second shard appears

Kyogre's alarm clock rang and she stombled out of her bed. Palkia was standing at the end of her bed with an angered expression on her face. "I was following you and Groundon last night." She said. Kyogre looked at her friend, "How much did you see?" "I saw you grab him like a frightened child, I saw him holding you, and his little confession at the end of the date." Palkia replied "But at least you don't like him back." Kyogre blushed and said "Well actually." Palkia expression changed to one of fear. "Please tell me that you didn't kiss him." Kyogre grew a small smile and whispered "It was magical." Palkia passed out and Groundon walked in. "Did you tell her?" He asked. Palkia woke up and quickly ran over to her friend. "Did he bribe you, did he threaten you, or did he drug you?" "None." Kyogre said. Groundon walked over amd grabbed Kyogre's hand. Palkia shot him the evil eye. "Let go of her," she said "You don't deserve to be her boyfriend." "I'm fine with it." Kyogre said opposing Palkia's opinion. Palkia ignored her and started yelling at Groundon, "You're a horrible person who does nothing but fight her and I wish you two had never met!" Groundon was about to hit her, but Kyogre grabbed him. She flashed those big puppy dog eyes at him again. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Uh, this is hopeless." Palkia said as she stormed out of Kyogre's room. Downstairs Arceus, Mew, and Jack were checking the scanner to see where the next piece of the crystal heart would be. "The scanner says the next couple to be is, Zekrom and Reshiram." Mew said. "And I know just how to get them together." Reshiram walked into her room and found a small note on the dresser. It read 'Dear Reshiram, I have had a crush on you for as long as I can remember I would love to see you at the park at eight, Love your secret admirer.' She was elated that someone had a crush on her and prepared to go to the park. Mew ran into Zekron's room and shouted, "Zekrom, Yveltal got trapped in a well, you're the only one who can rescue him!" "What, again man I told him to go diving for lose change again." Zekrom replied as he rushed out the door. He almost ran into Reshiram as he ran down the hall. "Oh, sorry." He said. "No, I should have been looking where I was going." She replied. The two walked down to the park together and a few people assumed that the were boyfriend and girlfriend. Zekrom saw a hotdog vendor and went to grab the two of them a light snack. "One for me and one for the girl over their." He told the vendor "Got it," The vendor replied, Reshiram walked up to see what was taking Zekrom so long. "One for the gentlemen and one for his date." "We're not dating!" They both said in unison. "Oh please." The vendor replied. "She's dressed up, he's getting her food, and you two have been behaving exactly like a couple would." "We're not a couple!" They said in unison again. After that little adventure an arrow whizzed by the pair and landed right in front of Zekrom. He picked it up and saw that it had a note attached to it. The note read, 'Zekrom, I've st you up on a date with Reshiram, you can thank me later, signed Mew' "I'm going to punch him in the face when this is over." Zekrom said. Reshiram brushed up beside him, "When what's over?" He looked at her, "Out date." Reshiram was dazed for a few minutes but eventually said, "Oh no no no no no, I'm supposed to met my secret admirer tonight." Zekrom held her hand causing her to blush slightly. "You already have." He said. The two took a stroll down a small park path. After a while Reshiram began complaining, "I'm cold, can we go home?" "I know how to keep you warm." He said as her hugged causing her to blush. She didn't want to look a fool so she kissed Zekrom on the cheek causing him to blush. (I knew it, she does like me.) He thought. "I'm tired." Reshiram whined. Not wanting to lose his date Zekrom said, "We can take a little breather by the lake." "Oh, alright." She replied a little aggravated by Zekrom's desire to make the evening last. The two sat down by the lake and Reshiram rested her head in Zekrom's lap. (Steal a kiss.) Zekrom was alerted when this thought came into his head. "Uh, Reshiram?" "Yeah?" She replied. "Do you like me?" She was taken off guard by this question. "Yes." Zekrom almost jumped for joy after he heard her say this. "As a friend?" She looked at him. "I like alot more than a friend would, I love yo-" She was cut off by Zekrom kissing her. With a flash of light the second piece of the heart came into existance. Arceus grabbed it and said "Two down seven to go."


	6. Time And Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third shard revealed

"Uh, I can't believe this." Palkia said "Now Reshiram and Zekrom are going out, is everyone trying to make me feel insignifigant?" "Insignifigant?" She turned around and saw Dialga standing in the doorway. He walked up to her, "In what world are you insignifigant?" He leaned in close and grabbed her hand causing her to blush. "Uh, Dialga?" She asked "Yes?" he replied "Spacial rend!" Dialga was knocked to the floor in an instant. He climbed to his feet, "What was that about? I was trying to make you feel better about not having a boyfriend. And now I can see why you don't have one." Palkia began crying and curled up into a ball. The expression on Dialga's face changed and kneeled down by the crying teenager. "Listen, I didn't mean it," He said "You just attacked me and I was mad, I didn't mean to say what I did." Palkia stopped crying. She looked at him and a said, "Thanks." She hugged him. In the living room Mew, jack, and Arceus are looking at the scanner. "And it looks like out next couple to be is... Palkia and Dialga. I'll come up with a plan to get them together." Mew said "No need." Arceus said gesturing towards the kitchen. Jack and Mew looked in to see Palkia and Dialga still in their embrace. After a while the duo seperated and left without saying another word. Palkia walked into Kyogre's room and saw her friend napping. Palkia cleared her troat waking Kyogre up. "What do you want?" She said climbing to her feet. "Listen," Palkia replied "This is something that I would only tell my best friend and only in a life or death situation." Krogre looked at her friend and said "What is it?" "I think I'm in love." Kyogre almost passed out after hearing this. Downstairs Diagla is speaking to Groundon about the little "incedent" in the kitchen. "And when she hugged me I got this weird feeling." Dialga said finishing his story. Groundon nodded and said, "That weird feeling is called love, I felt the same thing with Kyogre. "That's insane," Dialga said "I don't love her, we've been rivals since we were born, we hate each other." "Funny that's what me and Kyogre were too," Groundon said "And look at us now." Mew burst into the room and said, "Good news Dialga, I booked you at the fanciest restaurant in town." "Really?" he replied "Thanks Mew." "The only condition is..." Mew said with a wicked smile on his face "You have to go with Palkia and show her a good time." Dialga just laughed and said, "And if I don't?" Mew's smile grew wider, "Then I'll tell everyone that you two hugged." Dialga stopped laughing. Mew ran into Palkia's room. "Guess what Palkia." He said "Mew get out of my room!" she said as she closed the door on his face. She went downstairs and saw Dialga wearing a tuxedo with a rose in his hand. He looked up at her "Hi Palkia, would you like to go on a date with me?" She blushed a little after hearing this. "Really?" She replied "You're asking me out?" She almost fainted and when she came down to earth she nodded extremly fast. He smiled, "You're really cute." She blushed a little, "Aw, thanks." Dialga was thrown back by this a little. "Did I say that out loud?" She smiledand grabbed his arm. When they arrived they had already become aquainted over some banter. They sat down at the table that Mew had reserved for them. The waiter came by, "This reservations owner said you two are to be served the soup first And," he grabbed Dialga's hand and put a spoon in it before tapping it shut. "And this is how you are to eat it." Palkia giggled at the thought of not being able to let go of their spoons. Much to her suprise the waiter left. "Dang Mew," Dialga said in an aggravated tone "He wants me to spoonfeed her. Did I say that out loud?" Palkia blushed a little and opened her mouth. They finished their meal and began to leave when one of the waiters from the restaurant stopped them. "Sorry, but there is a cab waiting for you out side." The duo was a little confused by what he had said. "But we didn't order a cab." Palkia said. "It is a little bonus from the one who made the reservation." He replied. The duo stepped into the cab and the cab driver said, "Where to?" "The hall of origins," Dialga replied "And make it snappy." "Palkia there's something I need to tell you." Dialga said leaning in close. "There's something I need to tell you too." They both took a deep breath and said in unison, "I think I'm in love with you." The two leaned in close together and kissed. The third piece of the crystal heart appeared just as Jack grabbed it. "Three down, six to go."


	7. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forth Shard Revealed

Xerneas walked into the living room to find Yveltal sitting on the couch playing videogames. She walked up to him and said "Hey Yveltal you know the bowling alley is having a free night tonight." "Really?" He replied "I need to get the guys together, they're going to love this." Xerneas was a little disappointed by what he had said, she showed him the newspaper cliping that explained about the free night. "Lady's night," She said with a wide smile on her face "Only girls get in for free." Yveltal looked at the paper disappointed. She perked up a little, "You know," Xerneas said "A man can get in for free if he has a date." Yveltal smiled, "Right," He said "Fake date." She slapped him across the face and stormed out of the room. Later she was sitting with Cressilia and sobbing loudly. "I just wanted to go on a date with him," The sobbing teen cried "Why is he so dense?" Cressilia ran to go get her friend something that would help. Yveltal was talking to Darkrai. "All I said was I should dress up one of my friends like a girl to get a free game." Darkrai looked up at him, "She was clearly doing it to spend time with you." Yveltal looked at him puzzled, "Who's she." he said. Darkrai facepalmed and said "Xerneas." Yveltal gasped, "Xerneas is a girl?" Darkrai facepalmed again even harder than before. Yveltal started smiling, "I guess it makes sense," He said "The way he...uh, she is always next to me, the way she grabs me when she gets scared, and the way she always gets mad when I call her dude or bro." Darkrai pulled something out of his pocket. "Now it's time to see what this fragment of the crystal heart can really do." Darkrai dropped the piece to the floor and and flash of light illuminated the room. The two teens recovered from the blast and Yveltal said "Darkrai, how long has there been a mirror here?" "There isn't." Darkrai said as Yveltal relized that the flash of light had caused him and Darkrai to switch bodies. Darkrai rushed out of the room and ran upstairs to Xerneas' room. By the time Yveltal got up there Darkrai had already finished whatever business he had to do. Yveltal looked at him and said "What were you doing in there?" Darkrai smiled "I asked Xerneas out for you, your welcome." Yveltal's jaw dropped to the floor "Why?" "Because you need to just be a man and go out with her." Darkrai replied. Xerneas walked out of her room and whispered to Darkrai "See you at eight." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room. "Oh yeah," Yveltal said "Well two can play at that game." Yveltal rushed down the steps. Darkrai caught up to him and saw him talking to Cressilia. "So tuesday at seven good?" He said as he turned his attention to Darkrai. "Yeah," She said blushing slighly "See you then." Darkrai re-activated the crystal sending them back into their own bodies. "That was a dirty trick," He said as he tucked the crystal away in his pocket. "Now I have to find a way to make Cressilia lose her memory." Darkrai left the room. Yveltal came down from his room at eight and saw Xerneas standing in the living room waiting for him. The duo walked down to the bowling alley Xerneas never left Yveltal's said during the whole date. "Um Xerneas," Yveltal said "Why do you like me?" Xerneas was caught off guard by this question. "Who told?" She replied "Cressilia, Reshiram?" "Darkrai." He replied calming the worried teenager. She blushed a little and said "Do you like me?" He smiled "Of course, you're my best friend." (Best friend?) she thought (Is that all I am to him?) Their date finished and Xerneas finally built up the courage to say "I'm your best friend, but your my crush." Yveltal stopped and Xerneas continued "I love you and I don't want to live another day without you in my life, please can we be more than friends." Yveltal was stunned by what he had heard and Xerneas continued "All this time I've been trying to impress you, I challenge you to competitions because I think it will make you love me. I don't want us to be best friends, I want us to be lovers." Yveltal returned to reality, "I don't know what to say." Xerneas leaned in close. "Talk is cheap time for action." She said with a grin. Yveltal was confused "What does tha-" he was cut off by Xerneas kissing him. Yveltal smiled "I guess we can be lovers." The forth piece of the crystal heart formed and Mew grabbed it. "Four down five to go."


	8. Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fifth Shard Found

Darkrai's alarm clock buzzed and he stumbled out of his bed. He crawled down the steps and saw Yveltal fiddiling around with something. "What is that?" he walked up to his friend who instantly hid the item in his arms. "Nothing." Yveltal replied as he tucked the item away in his hoodie. "You know I won't drop it," Darkrai said reaching for the item. "You'll drop it if I tell you what day it is." Yveltal replied covering the item. "Then what day is it?" Darkrai said still trying to pry the item from Yveltal's grasp. "It's tuesday." Yveltal said as he pushed Darkrai back. "Tell her I moved to Canada." Darkrai said as he jumped out a window. He landed on a matress and saw Cressilia staring at him. "If you don't want to go out with me then why did you ask me out on a date?" She said. Darkrai climbed to his feet, "I didn't, Yveltal did." She stared at him, "Yveltal doesn't look like you." "I told you we switched bodies." Darkrai said. Cressilia left and found Reshiram standing in front of the hall of origins. "What are you doing." Cressilia said. Reshiram turned around, "I bought it for Zekrom," She held up a leather jacket "Do you think he'll like it?" "Cressilia smiled a little "He'll love it, but what's it for?" "Valentine's day." Reshiram replied. Cressilia had an idea "Zekrom's your boyfriend right?" Reshiram blushed a little "Yeah." "So can you help me out a little?" Cressilia said "What do you need?" Reshiram replied noticing that Cressilia's face had turned red. "How do you get someone to fall for you?" she squeked. Reshiram looked at her friend "If you two are meant to be together he will fall for you." Upstairs Darkrai slipped into Yveltal's room to see what Yveltal was hiding from him in the kitchen. Yveltal entered the room and saw Darkrai rumaging through his stuff. "What the heck man?" Yveltal said as Darkrai picked up a small wooden statue. The statue depicted a large bird resting on a deer's antlers. Yveltal grabbed it "It's a valentine's day present for for Xerneas." Darkrai left Yveltal's room and scrambled down the stairs (It's almost eight, if I can make it out in time I won't have to go out with her.) Cressilia was standing at the bottom of the staircase. "My aren't you puncutial." she said grabbing Darkrai's arm and taking him down to the fair grounds. "Hey," he said pulling free of Cressilia's grasp "I said I'd take you out on a date, I said nothing about the fair." "You said I can take you wherever I want," Cressilia replied "And I choose the Valentine's day carnival." THe duo played a few of the games and they were really enjoying their time together. "Let's go on the Ferris." Cressilia said draging Darkrai behind her. The duo boarded and Darkrai kept telling himself (The night will be over soon.) The Ferris wheel suffered a mild power outage causing Darkrai and Cressilia to get stuck at the top. "Writer of this story," Darkrai said "Why have you forsaken me?" Mew jumped out of the bushes. "Hey," he said "How come he can break the forth wall but I can't." Then out of nowhere a bolt of lightning came down and struck Mew. "See," Arceus said crawling out of the bushes "This is what happens when you break the forth wall." Up on the Ferris wheel Cressilia was shivering. "Darkrai I'm cold." she said while her teeth were shatering. "Well sorry," he replied "I didn't exactly bring any blankets." "Could you wrap your arm around me," she said "I think it might help." Darkrai put his arm around the shivering teen and she snuggled in close to him. (Am I attracted to her?) Darkrai thought. "Thanks." she replied as she put her head on his chest. "Uh, no problem." Darkrai said as he looked down at the teen. She kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush like crazy. The technician arrived and repaired the Ferris wheel. "Well that was an adventure." Darkrai said. Cressilia didn't speak and was just staring off into space. He stepped in front of her. "Cressilia are you alright." She was brought back to reality. "Darkrai," She said "Do you like me?" He was taken a little off guard by this. "Well, yeah," He replied causing her to smile a little bit "As a friend, a close friend, or a girlfriend?" (Should I tell her?) Darkrai thought before the words slipped out of his mouth "Girlfriend." Darkrai wanted to take it back put his mouth was silenced by Cressilia kissing him. The fifth piece of the heart formed and Arceus grabbed it. "Five down, four to go."


	9. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth Shard found

The scanner beeped on revealing the next couple to be. "Lugia and Ho-oh," Mew said turning off the scanner "I'll invite them to the mall." Ho-oh opened up her bedroom door revealing a note that read "Ho-oh, please meet me at the mall, from your secret admirer.' "A secret admirer?" She said blushing. "Lugia help I'm trapped under a car." Mew screamed from the basement. Lugia rushed into the basement to see Mew sitting in a chair. "Hey Lugia," He said with a wide grin "You're going to enjoy this." The elevator lowered and and Ho-oh exited. "Oh," she said "Lugia, Mew, what are you two doing here?" Lugia tried to awnser the question but Mew cut him off in mid-sentence. "Lugia was just going to the mall to meet his crush." Ho-oh's eyes grew big, "So Lugia is my secret admirer?" She grabbed his hand, "Let's go I want to get to the mall before it gets too dark." She said draging Lugia behind her. "Mew I will have my revenge!" Lugia said before being pulled through the door by the lovestruck teenager. "Wow," Ho-oh said looking around the mall "This place is so big." She grabbed Lugia and hauled him off to one of the clothing stores. The sign on one of the stores broke and swung down towards Ho-oh. "Ho-oh watch out." Lugia said as he pushed her away from the falling sign. "You saved my life," she said crawling to her feet "Thank you." "It was nothing," he replied "You would have done the same thing for me if I was the one in danger." "Thanks anyway." she replied running into the store. "You've got to help me find something to wear." She screamed shaking Lugia. "Does it matter?" he replied "You'd look good in anything." She looked up at him "Was that a compliment?" Lugia blushed a little and Ho-oh started giggling. A big kid wearing a leather jacket stepped up to the duo. He looked at Ho-oh and said "Hey hot stuff, how about you ditch the loser and came hang with a real man." "Hot stuff?" she blushed. Lugia stepped up to the kid and said "She's with me, now back off." "Alright I'll back off," he replied "In exchange for her phone number." Lugia punched the kid knocking him to the ground. "Stay away from her." Lugia screamed at the kid as he ran off. "Aw," Ho-oh said looking at Lugia "You do love me." "What?" He replied "No I don't." Ho-oh looked at him with a disappointed expression. "Then why'd you get jealous." "I didn't get jealous," he said "I just didn't like the way that he was treating you." "All he did was compliment me, ask me to hang out with him, and ask for my phone number," she replied "That's flirting, which means who didn't like him flirting with me, which means your jealous, which means you love me." Lugia left the clothing store and Ho-oh followed him. "Listen I'm sorry," she said "I was probably making it to easy for him, it's just I haven't been with someone for so long and he liked me so I just let flirt with me." Lugia grabbed her "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let my jealousy ruin your good time or let it prevent you from finding true love." The began hugging. The gangster from before walked up to the duo and this time he had an entire gang to back him up if he got into another fight with Lugia. "He buddy." Lugia and Ho-oh turned their attention to the gang. "Get your hands off of her." He walked up to Lugia "She likes me, now beat it." Lugia held Ho-oh tighter and said "She's here with me, now go away." (Two guys fighting over me.) Ho-oh thought (I thought this only happened in stories, oh wait.) The gangster threw a punch but Lugia dodged it and knocked him to the ground. He picked the half-awake teen. "Don't ever mess with me or my girlfriend ever again, got it buddy." He dropped the gangster who ran for cover. Ho-oh walked up to him "You called me your girlfriend." He smiled "I did now didn't I." "Lugia," she squeked "I think you have anger problems, and I know how to fix them." she grabbed his hand and took him to the roof of the mall. "Listen Lugia," she said with a worried expression on her face "The best way to overcome this is to find something or someone that you would never want to hurt to matter how mad you are. The trick is finding someone like that." "Found her." Lugia said as he leaned in and kissed Ho-oh. The next piece of the crystal heart appeared and Jack grabbed it. "Six down, three to go."


	10. The Eon Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Shard revealed

It was a warm sunny day and Arceus had said that everyone would be going to the beach that day, including Samurai Jack. "So Jack," Arceus said on the long drive "Have you ever been to the beach before?" "Once," Jack replied "When I had to save a village from robotic lobsters and fight a shinobi warrior in a stealth battle to the death. But I am curious about you and your allies Arceus. The more I learn about you teenagers the stranger you seem." "Well," Arceus replied "You're about to see one of the strangest things about us." The gang arrived at the beach and Arceus told them to go get their swimwears on. "The strangest thing about us is that when a girl gets her bathing suit on the boy will be completly frozen." Arceus said. "Why is that?" Jack asked. "Perverted minds." Arceus replied. They left the car and Jack saw all the guys standing around drooling. "See," Arceus said "I told you." After they all came back down to reality each of the duos left to go do their own activities. "Hey big brother," Latias was standing in the middle of the lake "Watch what I can do." Latios put down the newspaper he was reading and turned his attention to his sister. "Latias," he screamed as he rushed out to protect her from a wave "Please be more carefu-" The wave knocked the siblings underwater. They washed ashore and Latios helped his sister to her feet. "What were you thinking," he said "That was really dangerous and stupid." "I'm sorry." she quietly squeked. Latios held her tight. "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt," he said "Please be careful." Latias started playing in the sand that way she didn't bother her brother anymore. When he fell asleep she quietly snuck up to him and tackled him knocking him back from his chair. "Latias!" He shrieked. "What is this?" She smiled "A sneak attack." Latios eventually gave up trying to pry himself free of her iron grip. He blushed heavily. "What's wrong?" Latias said. He quietly whispered "I love you." She smiled "I love you to-" She was cut off by Latios kissing her on the lips. She slapped him and ran off crying. She found Celebi and Giratina down on the beach and ran up to her friends. "Girls," she said as she ran towards her friends "Latios kissed me." The two looked at each other puzzled. "So?" Celebi asked. "Yeah," Giratina said "You're family of course he's going to kiss you." Latias was still a little shaken by the event and had trouble saying "I don't mean brother sister kissing, I mean boyfriend girlfriend kissing." Celebi and Giratina's jaws dropped straight to the ground. "He kissed you on the lips?" Celebi asked. Latias just weeped harder. Latios was walking around the beach looking for his sister. Arceus jumped in front of him with Jack by his side. "Latios," Arceus screamed "People have done stupid things before but what you did to day trumphs anything that Yveltal or Mew could possibly cook up." "She is not his sister Arceus," Jack said "He offered to take care of her when she was still a toddler." Latios looked down at his feet in disappointment. "The courts would take her away from me unless I was a member of her family," he spoke up "So I made up the story about being her brotherand I've treated her like my sister ever since. Over the years that brotherly love I had for her grew into a Romantic love and I wanted to marry her." Arceus Grinned a little "Technically speaking it would take about five years for a caseworker to find out about this if we kept it covered up. And technically speaking the courts don't have the authority to relocate an adult. And their ability to arrest you is lost if you're still classified as her legal guardian." "Didn't you just hear me," Latios screamed "I'm not her real brother!" "Doesn't matter," Arceus replied "A spouse technically qualifies as a legal guardian." Latios grew a smile and thanked them both for giving him hope that he and his "sister" would get to stay together. Latias stepped out from behind some bushes she was hiding in. Latios turned around "How much did you hear?" She frowned a little "All of it." He frowned and said "Listen I'm sorry about everything. I understand if you hate me now. Just go ahead and take your anger out o-" She kissed him. "Your not mad?" he said. She smiled "How could I be mad at the only person that ever truly loved me. They resumed kissing and Mew cam out of the hedges holding another piece of the crystal heart. "Seven down, two to go."


	11. A Heart Repaired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal heart is restored

The scanner beeped and revealed something that was rather alarming to our heroes. "It's says that," Arceus explained "The window to use the heart is closing and if Jack doesn't open a portal in time then he will be trapped here forever." "We need to find the last two pieces of the crystal heart now!" Jack screamed. Mew fiddled around with the scanner and found the last two pieces of the crystal heart. "The last two couples are Rayquaza and Giratina and me and Celebi." Mew grinned after he said this "And I know just how to get us-I mean them together." Mew knocked on Celebi's door "Come in." she replied. "Oh," she gasped "Mew, I wasn't expecting you." "I know," he said "I need your help with something." She smiled after hearing this "Sure Mew what do you need?" "I need you to help me lock Rayquaza and Giratina into the rec. room," He replied startling her "Listen they need to be together and you know it." Celebi smile diminished "Okay." she said. "Aw Celebi your the greatest." Mew said hugging the girl causing her to blush. "Hey guys," Celebi said to Rayquaza and Giratina as she was walking down the stairs "Could you two meet me in the rec. room, there's something that I need your help with." The duo agreed and followed her into the room where Mew lock the door traping the duo inside. Mew and Celebi walked into the control tower that controls everything that happens in the rec. room. Mew spoke up on the intercom system "You to aren't going to leave until you both pour out everything in your hearts." The duo began protesting "We don't belong in here. We have no feelings for each other." Mew activated another lock on the door. "Time to crank it up a notch." Mew said as he activated the rec. room's stereo system. The lighing in the room changed to a pink shade and romantic music came out of the stereo system. "Still no romantic chemistry?" Mew said "The gloves are off now." Mew activated one of the air vents causing Giratina to jump into Rayquaza's arms. She blushed and Rayquaza turned his attention to The camera that Mew was viewing them from. "Don't even think about hurting her!" He screamed as he held the girl tighter. "Why don't you want him to hurt me?" Giratina spoke softly but her words were as clear as day. "Because," he replied "I don't like seeing my friends in danger." "So," she said "It isn't because you like me?" Rayquaza blushed ad kissed her forehead. "I don't like you Giratina," he said "I love you." Giratina blushed and replied "I love you too." Mew clicked over the intercom system again "Then why don't you two kiss?" They both blushed and Giratina pulled away. "Because," she said "I'm dangerous, the last time I started dating someone we got into a fight and I hospitalized him." Rayquaza pulled her back in. "I don't care," he said "I'd give up my life just to be with you." He leaned in and kissed her and Mew unlocked the door. "Latias," Celebi said rushing into her friends room "I need your help with something." "What is it?" Latias asked. "I'm attracted to Mew." Celebi said paralizing her friend. "Okay," she replied "Tell me what happened." "Well," Celebi began "I was helping him hook up Rayquaza and Giratina and I just felt attracted to him." "It's okay," Latias replied "You see when youwork with or know someone long enough then you start to fell sexual tension. And the only way to let it out is to kiss him." "Kiss Mew?" Celebi replied. "If you do then the tension will go away and you want be attracted to him anymore." her friend awnsered. Celebi walked up to Mew's room and knocked on the door. Mew came out of his room and said "Celebi I was hoping you'd arrive." He invited her inside. "Mew," Celebi said "I just want to cut to the chase." Mew was puzzled by this "What do-" He was cut off in mid-sentence by Celebi kissing him. When she stopped her expression changed to anger and she stormed out of the room. "Latias," she screamed "You said that kissing him would get rid of the tension. Now I just like him even more." Latias was a little shocked by this "Then it isn't sexual tension," she said "It's love." Celebi passed out. When she awoke Mew was standing in front of her. "Mew," she squeked "I'm sorry abou-" Mew kissed her cutting her off in mid-sentence. "Come on now," he said "There's someone we have to say goodbye to." Jack was standing in the living room holding the now completed crystal heart. "Goodbye everyone." Jack said as he activated the heart. "Goodbye Jack." They said in unison. Suddenly the heart turned black and a strange being sprung foward and knocked out Jack. It spoke "I am Shadowrath."


	12. Fall of Shadowrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

The Mysterous figure let out a bellowing cry and all the teenagers prepared them selves for battle. The battle raged on for hours, but in the end Shadowrath proved to be too powerful. The battle continued until only Arceus and Mew were left. Mew lunged at the giant monster. "This is for what you did to my friends." he said as he shoved shadowrath back into a wall. "And this," Mew said as he picked up Jack's sword "Is for what you did to my girlfriend." He said stabbing Shadowrath and causing him him to fall back. "How dare you." the beast let out as he transformed into his true form. Mew was knocked in mere seconds. "Can't stop it," Arceus said "The only thing with enough power to hurt it is... Jack's sword." Arceus grabbed the blade and assulted the monster. Shadowrath had trouble fending off this powerful warrior, but in the end it was darkness that had prevailed. Just as Shadowrath prepared to strike the final blow Jack rose to his feet. He grabbed his sword and struck Shadowrath. The dark monster continued to fight with the force he had, but now light had the advantage and Jack refused to be defeated by this monster. Jack slashed the monster's chest revealing a purple glowing aura. Jack stabbed the purple aura that represented the beast's heart and Shadowrath crumbled to the ground. His last words were "Curse you Samurai Jack." Arceus and the others climbed to their feet except for Rayquaza he appeared to have not made it throught the battle. Giratina was try despretly to awaken him, but he remained on the ground. She sobbed "Please get up, I can't live without you." Rayquaza coughed and opened his eyes. He pulled out a small box and kneeled before his girlfriend. He opened the box revealing a diamond ring. "Giratina," he said "Will you marry me?" She broke into tears "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Jack shook his head "This is literally the worst possible time for a proposal." Then a bolt of lightning cam down to strike Jack, but he grabbed it out of mid-air and threw it at Mew. "Ouch," Mew screamed "How did you, oh right Samurai Jack." Jack grabbed the fully repaired crystal heart and opened a portal back to his world. For the first time that Arceus or any of the others had seen Jack smiled. Two months had passed and Rayquaza and Giratina's wedding was in progress. Arceus was the justice of the peace and completed his speech. "Rayquaza do you take Giratina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold for better and worse til death do you part." "I do." he replied "And Giratina do you take Rayqueza to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold for better and worse til death do you part." "I do." she replied. "Then by the power vested in me by the writer of this story..." "Hey," Mew interupted "How come you can break the forth wall?" Then a safe came down and hit Mew square on the head. Arceus continued "I now pronouce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The duo kissed and Arceus turned his head towards the sky, "Can we get a happily ever after here?" And they all lived happily ever after. THE END.


End file.
